Ese bendito muggle
by Janendra
Summary: Alguien debería decirle a Draco que no es buena idea alimentar los celos de Harry Potter. Draco/Harry. Universo alterno. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es parte de mi celebración del cumpleaños de Draco y participa en la Gala del Dragón.

Harry Potter me pertenece y escribo esto con fines de lucro para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

Si te gustó, por favor, déjame un comentario.

**Ese... bendito muggle**

**Por Janendra**

**1.- Introito**

—Draco llevó esto a casa, —palabras teñidas de indignación.

Harry levantó el poster; la llegada del mesero hizo que lo guardara de nuevo y sonriera. Davide, el mesero, era, según palabras de Harry: un encanto. Tenía veinticinco años, un metro setenta de buen músculo de gimnasio, sonrisa de campeonato, y, de nuevo Harry: sincero cual una paloma.

—Moka, capuchino y cerveza.

Puso el moka frente a Ron, la cerveza fue para Hermione y el capuchino para Harry. Davide se perdió un segundo en los ojos de Harry, en la radiante sonrisa de los labios rosados.

—Que lo disfruten, —dijo con ese tono que hacía fruncir el ceño a Draco y aclararse la garganta a Hermione.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca y fingió toser. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda. Davide les sonrió a ambos y regresó a su sitio detrás de la barra. Quitó el extintor de la pared y lo puso sobre la mesada. Secó unos vasos mientras miraba, de vez en cuando y con disimulo, al objeto de sus suspiros: Harry. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese hombre? Cabellos oscuros, como alas de cuervo, ojos de seda verde, un rostro bonito, donde los rasgos brillaban en cada expresión. Desde que lo vio la primera vez con un libro en mano, solitario y un poco triste, se sintió cautivado. Charlaron, cinco minutos de banalidades, y así se enteró que tenía treinta y uno, soltero, y misterioso.

Harry volvió la siguiente semana dando inició a un rito extraño y simpático de ver. Cada vez traía aaa alguien diferente, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, viejos, gruñones, agradables, extravagantes en el vestir, ojos dorados (magníficas lentillas), pintas de vampiros y sensuales como escupidos por el vientre mismo de Afrodita. Harry iba dos veces por semana al café, los miércoles con el pelirrojo hombre de las montañas, (¿en serio eso era un hombre? Era alto y fornido, hijo perdido del jeti, podía apostarlo), y la pelirroja sexy. En un principio Davide pensó que la pareja eran hermanos, hasta que los vio besarse. Los viernes Harry iba con alguno de su corte de fenómenos. Davide disfrutaba de ver a Harry reírse, bromear y enojarse con sus acompañantes. A veces escuchaba su risa en la cocina, y en ocasiones, cuando le llevaba la cuenta, sus dedos se encontraban unos segundos. Era miel sobre hojuelas remojadas en tibia leche. Hasta que un mal día Harry apareció colgado del brazo de un rubio aristocrático e insufrible. Se le cortó la leche al cereal.

—Decía que Draco llevó esto a nuestra casa, —retomó Harry.

El poster mostraba a Loki, dios del trueno sentado en un trono. Casco con cuernos, sonrisa traviesa, ojos chispeantes. Hermione podía oír el rechinido de los dientes de Harry, sintió el súbito aumento de calor en el café, aunque era pleno invierno. Sus ojos se apartaron del poster de Loki y miraron el cristal de la ventana. La nieve se derretía despacio, como si la acariciaran.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —Dijo Ron, con esa pasión y ese furor que usaba para el quidditch—. Compañero deberías... ah... ¡castrarlo!

Ron tropezó con las palabras. Se dividía entre la náusea que le provocaba imaginar a Harry con Draco, y la viva ira porque alguien, quien fuera, se atreviera a herir a su mejor amigo, hermano adoptivo y dolor de cabeza particular.

Harry se horrorizó, soltó el poster, las gafas se le resbalaron por la nariz y se apresuró a devolverlas a su lugar. Hermione puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de su novio. Ron se sintió aliviado, era importante apoyar a Harry con su recién descubierta... gaycosa... gayruta... gay... algo.

—¡No quiero castrarlo! —Protestó Harry—. ¿Qué haríamos en la cama? ¿Jugar cartas?

Fue demasiado para Ron, se puso pálido, luego tomó un tinte verde-morado. Hermione atrapó la cara de Ron entre sus manos y lo hizo mirar su generoso escote. Una beatífica sonrisa, algo pervertida, ocupó el rostro de Ron.

—Mis chicas favoritas —dijo en voz baja y se derritió como cera, entre los brazos de Hermione.

Hermione volvió la mirada a Ha. Era impresionante su capacidad para concentrarse en la charla cuando tenía un novio en calidad de queso a medio cuajar.

—Lo hace a propósito, si fuera tú no le daría ningún regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh claro que le daré un regalo, —masculló. Una llama se encendió en la punta de su zapato, muy cerca del poster en el suelo.

Davide miró la mesa de Harry. Se inclinó sobre la barra, el extintor estaba a su lado, los dedos de la mano derecha sobre las manijas. Una compañera le hizo una pregunta, se volvió... un segundo después el café era un circo. Hermione apagaba el zapato de Harry, Ron vertía agua sobre el mantel, Harry intentaba salvar un poster medio achicharrado.

—¡Atrás! —Rugió Davide, extinguidor en mano, como el caballero que salva a su príncipe de un fiero dragón.

**Janendra&Janendra&Janendra**

Davide sintió la mirada, cuchillas sobre su nuca, apenas se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó en la percha. Se ajustó la bufanda, se deshizo de los guantes. No era su imaginación, con los meses aprendió a reconocer la mala vibra de ese hombre. Discreto levantó la vista, sí, allí estaba. Un metro noventa de puro odio, ojos del color del acero, en su caso una trampa para osos o alguna cosa así, cabellos rubios que a Davide le parecían una corona de serpientes. Guapo, imponente. La elegancia se le resbalaba de cada poro.

Miriam, la mesera de turno, se interpuso en la guerra de miradas.

—Que me aspen si ese tipo no te quiere muerto —murmuró—. Ya los atendí.

Davide asintió. Bajó el extinguidor y lo colocó sobre la mesada. Miró de reojo al rubiohijodeputa y al negro simpático que lo acompañaba. De entre los amigos extraños que el rubio traía al café ese era el más amable. El resto parecían sacados de una caja de corbatas, duros, fríos. No podía negar que eran joviales. Similares a reinas y reyes que bajaban de un carruaje adornado con oro y se veían rodeados por sus harapientos súbditos. Incluso una chica, la diosa de las mujeres bellas, que lo despedía como si fuera un mayordomo.

—Draco, es un mesero y Harry no le hace caso, —puntuó Blaise. Cada una de sus palabras eran gotas que caían en una fuente demasiado llena.

Era bien sabido por los Slytherin, compañeros de Draco, que el príncipe de hielo era más celoso de lo que una cobra podría ser venenosa. También era chisme viejo que estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter. Que años después, catorce, para ser exactos, terminaran juntos era el final de un cuento de hadas muy sobado. Harry ojitos soñadores, un par de ardillas atrapadas en su rebelde cabello, agitaría las pestañas ultra largas. El príncipe Draco se echaría al doncel despistado sobre los hombros y partirían rumbo al horizonte mientras el sol los despedía con nostálgicos rayos. Una vez con el doncel en el redil sería un y vivieron felices hasta que Harry le sonrió a alguien más.

La primera vez que el café se prendió fuego fue a causa de esos ojos verdes, mirada soñadora, sonrisa dulce, que pedía al mesero, el mismo Davide, tan hábil con los extinguidores, un par de fresas y un poco de miel. Draco aguardó a que su novio terminara con su amable pedido. Harry le sonrió, Draco le devolvió el gesto; le preguntó por su día mientras la punta de su bota derecha subía y bajaba contra el suelo. Llamas plateadas caminaron por los mosaicos, bailaron con las patas de madera de la mesa y prendieron el mantel. No quedó ni rastro de la mesa.

Aunque Draco era celoso, no se lo demostraba a Harry. De su época de espía obtuvo una gran tolerancia al dolor y el impenetrable arte de fingir y engañar. Podía soportar que Harry le sonriera a los extraños, a los perros en la calle, a las mariposas entre las flores. Aguantaba estoico el toque eventual de algún listillo (que terminaba con el listillo muerto de miedo). E incluso toleraba a ese mesero que se deshacía en atenciones con SU novio. Todo ello sin que reventara de celos, como de hecho sucedería un día, no muy lejano. Según Draco, Harry era demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien.

—Más vale prevenir, —siseó Draco.

Blaise tomó un largo sorbo de su jugo de tomate. El verdadero problema era que Harry no sentía celos por nada. Harry era algo así como el verdadero Príncipe de hielo de Slytherin, lo que era imposible. Tal control sobre sus emociones hacían sentir a Draco inseguro. Él, que se jactaba de que su nombre era sinónimo de Polo norte, se derretía en celos crudos, viscerales, cada vez que otro hombre le sonreía a Harry.

—Mi poster de Loki desapareció, —los labios de Draco se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa—. Harry dijo que el gato tuvo un accidente sobre él y lo tiró. Incluso sacó la basura cuando yo no llegué a tiempo.

Las cejas de Blaise se elevaron en un idéntico gesto de burla.

—Odia sacar la basura.

—No lo haría ni en defensa propia, —acotó Draco.

Davide se estremeció cuando vio las sonrisas entre los dos comensales. Era como ver surgir al diablo del piso. Draco desvió la mirada al mesero. Por debajo de la mesa hizo un pequeño movimiento con la mano izquierda. Tomó el tenedor con la mano derecha y probó el pastel de atún.

—Parece que tu plan da resultado, —Blaise hundió la cuchara en su helado de pistache—. ¿Ya descubriste de qué son las clases?

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció. Entre sus dedos el tenedor se encendió en llamas plomizas y se escurrió por el impecable mantel.

—No, se pone encima un hechizo muy complicado para que no sepa dónde está. Regresa bañado, me doy cuenta aunque se seque el cabello. Hermione por supuesto lo solapa.

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa. Parecía la imagen que debería acompañar a la palabra "derrota" en un diccionario. Hacía tres meses que Harry tomaba clases de algo, cada semana, por la tarde noche. Draco no tendría problemas si no fuera por el secreto. Harry no podía decirle donde eran, ni de qué, eran "una sorpresa", para "su cumpleaños". En ocasiones Draco quería ser como otros hombres, esos que no sentían celos, que podían soltar a sus parejas en el mundo y desentenderse de ellas. El odiaba sentirse corroído por la incertidumbre cuando Harry no estaba en casa. Por acuerdo mutuo se enviaban mensajes por búho o celular, bendito aparato muggle, cada tanto. Los mensajes de Harry eran miel con azúcar: te amo; pienso en ti; sabes... me hace falta un dragón, ven pronto. Los suyos eran informativos: salí de la junta. ¿Se te antoja algo de comer? ¿Quieres salir hoy? TQ. (Te quiero). TA. (Te amo). QlR y ED (Censurado). ¿Era normal su necesidad de saber qué hacía Harry durante el día? A Harry no parecía molestarse; también le gustaba saber dónde estaba él.

En la cocina Davide soltó un grito. Draco sonrió, Blaise elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Te traje algo.

Blaise abrió su portafolio. Cientos de fotos de Loki brillaron bajo los focos del café. Draco tomó una, la risa empezó en un murmullo y acabó como una risa malvada de primera calidad. Atraído por los gritos de su compañera, Davide salió de la cocina mojado hasta las orejas, el cabello levantado cual trabajadores en protesta y con un cangrejo en la oreja. Draco reía triunfante, era una visión aterradora que le recordó al payaso de Eso. Blaise trataba de apagar el fuego plateado que se devoraba una cortina.

—¡Atrás! —Dijo Davide, cojeó entre las meses extinguidor en mano.

**2.- Kyrie Eleison**

Severus equilibró el plato para abrir la puerta cerrada a cal y canto con magia. Adentro Draco estaba enfurruñado al mejor estilo oso osco de la alta montaña. Entre más alto habite el oso, se decía Severus, peor carácter tenía. Ese día Draco Malfoy era un manojo avinagrado de celos.

—Come, Draco.

Severus le puso delante un trozo de tarta de cereza y un tenedor. Draco frunció el ceño unos segundos.

—Te traeré una bebida, mocoso.

Severus abandonó el salón, volvió a cerrar la puerta con magia. Un elfo doméstico apareció con un sonoro plop a su lado, lo que hizo saltar a Severus.

—Lo siento maestro, —se disculpó la criatura.

—¿Despertó?

El elfo negó con la cabeza, las orejas se movieron de un lado al otro. Severus suspiró.

—Si despierta y estoy en la otra habitación lo traes conmigo. Si estoy con Draco mejor se lo llevas a su padre.

El llanto empeoraría la pataleta de Draco. La criatura desapareció y Severus se apareció frente a otra estancia cerrada con magia. Forzó la puerta y miró a Harry tumbado en el sofá.

—No puedo volver allí, —gruñó Harry—. No hay manera.

Había algo que nadie sabía de Harry Potter. Era un secreto mejor guardado que la receta de un pastel de naranja: era un celoso sin remedio. El asunto venía de su infancia, soportó sin decir una palabra que sus tíos quisieran a su primo y lo dejarán a él en un flagrante abandono. Fueron años y años en los que Harry codició, envidió y deseó para sí mismo lo que su primo tenía. Hasta que un día no lo soportó más y el fuego se encendió por primera vez en su vida, ardiente, rabioso. Desde ese momento tuvo una buena infancia. El fuego se encendía ante el menor atisbo de celos y Harry tenía inseguridades y miedos para dar y regalar.

Con los años aprendió a controlar su fuego, lo mejor que podía dominarse un poder elemental de grandes proporciones. Dumbledore fue quien le aconsejó que se mantuviera la razón de su fuego en secreto, por si Voldemort quería darle una mano para que ardiera hasta las cenizas. Así que Harry dijo que su fuego provenía de la creatividad, de la pasión (eso tenía una pizca de verdad), y caminó con esa bandera durante su adolescencia y su adultez.

—Puedes, y lo harás. Estoy seguro que Draco no hace esto a propósito. Si hablas con él limitará su... colección.

Harry gimoteó, hundió la cara contra los almohadones del sofá.

—Te traeré un vaso con agua.

Severus salió de la habitación, se apareció en la otra estancia. Tomó la copa de vino que le ofrecía un elfo, respiró profundo y entró.

—Toma.

Le tendió la copa a Draco y se sentó a su lado. El plató yacía solitario en la mesa ratona.

—No puedo tolerarlo Severus, —dijo entre dientes, la furia renovada—. No sé qué hace. Vuelve bañado, con la colonia recién puesta. Otros días...

Severus desconectó las palabras de Draco. Lo miró con fingida atención. Pensaba, en realidad le suplicaba a los Dioses, que ese par se diera cuenta que eran idénticos, celosos sin remedio a causa del fuego que controlaban. Que si Harry dejará de ser tan amable y despreocupado, ¡oh, boberas, mentiras y mierda! Si Draco le plantará cara a Harry y lo atará a la cama, (funcionó con él), serían más felices. Los magos elementales eran así, lava e instinto, amor y control en tonos elevados.

—Draco, cállate. Confía en tu novio o amárralo a la cama.

Draco abrió grande la boca. Parpadeó confuso.

—Te traeré otra copa, —gruñó Severus y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después Severus calló a Harry.

—O te sientas a ver Thor la mierda oscura y sus secuelas cada vez que Draco quiera, o le prendes fuego a su colección y lo atas a la cama hasta sacarle a ese muggle de la cabeza.

Harry lo miró sin parpadear. No sonaba tan mal.

**Janendra&Janendra&Janendra**

**3.- Dies irae **

Las llamas rojas, intensas, ácidas, pasaron a centímetros de la cabeza de Sirius que inclinó el rostro. El fuego siguió su camino sin tocarlo y se estrelló contra la pared detrás de él. Sirius revisó los patrones que tenía sobre la mesa, se puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras repasaba las medidas. Puso el molde de papel sobre la tela y la fijó con alfileres.

—Puedes decirle que no te gusta que tenga fotografías de otro hombre, —dijo sin detenerse.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Harry se cruzó de brazos, a su alrededor ardían las llamas como Furias heridas—. Pensará que soy un idiota. No va a acostarse con él. Dice que le gusta su actuación —refunfuñó.

—Es descortés que tenga un museo a otro hombre en la casa que comparten, —razonó Sirius—. Yo mismo puedo decírselo si tanto te molesta, cachorro.

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos. Sirius sonrió, su adorado adolescente estaba otra vez en casa.

—Si haces eso me mudaré a China y me cambiaré el nombre, —musitó avergonzado—. Odio a ese maldito muggle.

—¿El que acaba de aparecer en la pantalla?

Harry se apresuró al sofá. Cada mueble en la casa tenía una hechizo anti llamas, muy útil cuando tu hijo y tu primo, que era además el novio de tu hijo, hervían en llamas. El fuego se acomodó alrededor de Harry. Sirius pasó el molde a otro trozo de tela y comenzó a cortar. Levantó la vista cuando en la televisión se escucharon gritos.

Harry tenía la vista fija en la pantalla. Las llamas ardían ahora por toda la habitación.

—Cariño, la casa está en llamas, —Sirius escuchó la voz de Severus antes de que abriera la puerta.

Severus cargaba un bebé de pocos meses, un adorable bodoque de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Sirius se palmeó el regazo y Severus fue sentarse en sus piernas.

—¿Qué hace? —Inquirió en voz baja, Harry estaba tan concentrado que exhalaba e inhalaba fuego.

El bebé extendió las manecitas para tocar los jirones de fuego rojo. El calor era manso, rumoroso. Sirius observó los hilos de fuego que a ratos se volvían oscuros.

—Creo que le maldice la suerte.

En la pantalla, en un lugar distante lleno de fans, un imponente Loki se resbaló a medio discurso. Cuando intentó levantarse el suelo se volvió suave y le atrapó los cuernos. Tras un momento de silencio y una ola de risas los fans se abalanzaron sobre el dios caído. Un pedazo de Loki, canturreaba Harry en sus mentes, toma un pedazo de Loki.

Harry rio satisfecho. Se puso en pie, tomó al pequeño Alexander en sus brazos, juntos rieron y bailaron por la estancia. Severus tomó la aguja con hilo que le ofreció Sirius y se puso a coser.

—Pobre hombre, —dijo Sirius al ver al desnudo Loki rodeado por guardaespaldas.

**Janendra&Janendra&Janendra**

—Cría estamos entre muggles. ¡Domínate! —Ordenó Sirius, confiaba en que su voz rompiera la concentración de Draco—. Es el hombre del extinguidor. Yo no sé usarlo.

Draco tampoco sabía. Apartó la mirada y despacio las llamas en sus manos se apagaron.

—Es un crío, un estúpido mocoso que debe usar pañales —gruñó Severus con desprecio.

Lo de Draco con el muggle era creíble, el tipo era guapo. ¿Harry con el mesero? Imposible. Severus se cruzó de brazos. Tras la barra Davide respiró profundo. De entre la corte de amigos "excéntricos" de Harry el sepulturero, (Severus), y el sexy come hombres, (Sirius), eran los que más temían los meseros del café. Tenían un genio de los mil diablos. Sin dejar de maldecir su suerte, Davide puso el extinguidor sobre la barra, tomó las cartas y sonrió.

—Buenas noches caballeros. Soy Davide y seré su mesero.

Sirius tomó la carta, fijó la mirada en el muchacho.

—Sabes tu rostro me parece conocido, ¿eres hijo de Olson Grayde?

Las llamas plateadas de Draco bailaron alrededor de los pies del mesero. Formaban pequeñas figuras que cantaban una salmodia antigua y ardiente.

—No, mi papá es...

—Estoy más interesado en la relación que tienes con Harry, Davide, —dijo Draco, amable—. ¿Sus clases especiales tienen algo que ver contigo?

Por un segundo pareció que iba contestar, en cambio sonrió. Levantó un brazo y en la nariz de Draco negó con el dedo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Dijo la voz de Hermione en el cuerpo del mesero—. ¡Tú gran tramposo! Era obvio que intentarías por todos los medios saber sobre las clases secretas. Pues no, si te sirve de algo Harry no tiene un romance con el mesero y primero pasas sobre mi cadáver que arruinar la sorpresa de Harry. ¡Aunque no te la mereces!

Davide-Hermione negó exasperado.

—En el amor Harry es un idiota. Dios los hace.

Severus y Sirius rieron. El espíritu de Hermione pareció abandonar al mesero. Davide sonrió con gesto idiota.

—No sé nada sobre las clases secretas. Pero sin duda estoy enamorado de Harry.

Esa tarde, si no fuera por la intervención de Sirius y Severus, Draco habría cometido un mesericidio. Por suerte, tras un par de bofetones y una jarra de agua helada, recuperó la cordura.

Por la noche Draco leía en una cama de llamas plateadas. Harry llegó puntual, a las ocho. Se recostó junto a Draco, le dio un beso casto y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Las llamas de Draco lo rodearon y respondió con serenas llamas carmesí.

—Hueles al perfume de Hermione, —dijo Draco con tono de indiferencia.

Harry encogió los hombros. Ese día olvidó echar la colonia a la mochila, y andar sin perfume era para él como salir sin camisa.

—Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños, —sonrió adormilado—. Entonces sabrás de las clases secretas. Estoy seguro que te encantará.

Era bueno que tuviera los ojos cerrados, pensó Draco cuando sintió que sus llamas rugían furiosas. De algún lado surgió el gato y se acomodó entre ellos. Los pelos del gato se movían al son del fuego.

—Duerme amor.

El libro se encendió. Draco lo arrojó a un lado, atrajo a Harry en un estrecho abrazo. El gato bufó y se marchó enfurruñado.

—QlR y ED —murmuró Draco en el oído de Harry.

Las risas ardieron junto con las llamas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que significa ElR y ED? ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

No lo dije la vez anterior, así que se lo cuento ahora, este fic tiene tres capítulos. Espero publicar el último antes del viernes.

Sus comentarios que tan amablemente me dejaron:

Gelygirl, gracias por comentar. Sí, son tres capítulos. Cuando vi tu mensaje supe que olvidé mencionarlo. Saludos.

Acantha-27, gracias por comentar. Lo que dices tiene mucha razón y cuando se vean obligados a compartir arderá Troya. Saludos.

Harry Potter me pertenece y escribo esto con fines de lucro para conquistar el mundo con yaoi.

Gracias Arisu por todo.

Si te gustó, por favor, déjame un comentario.

**Ese... bendito muggle.**

**Por Janendra**

**4.- Offertorium**

—¡Agárrame Ron! ¡No me sueltes! ¡Oh cállate Hermione! ¡Ron no le hagas caso! ¡No tiene ni idea!

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar las voces. Acaba de salir del apartamento hacía diez minutos y dejó a Harry sentado en la cocina con una taza de té y el periódico de la mañana. Abrió la puerta despacio. La voz de Hermione, con un tinte de ira y más alta de lo normal, trataba de hacerse oír sobre los gritos de Harry.

—Aquí dice que debes encontrar tu centro. Párate derecho Harry. ¡Párate derecho de una buena vez! No puedo estar todo el día aquí, tengo un trabajo y.

—Por favor, —ese era Ron—, tranquilícense los dos. Harry intenta ponerte derecho.

—¡Vale! ¡Lo haré! ¡No me sueltes Ron!

Draco caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la sala, lo que vio era desconcertante. Allí estaba Harry, con su pantalón negro de mezclilla, la camiseta oscura tenía el cuello y la tira de botones de un brillante lila que combinaba con la chaqueta en un tono morado oscuro. Idéntico a como lo dejó. Salvo un detalle: en vez de botas Harry usaba unas zapatillas de mujer, color naranja, que desentonaban con sus calcetines lila. Se aferraba como si la vida le fuera en ello a Ron. A su lado Hermione sostenía una revista abierta y leía de nuevo las instrucciones para usar tacones.

—Tu centro está en el estómago, respira profundo, pon firme está parte —le tocó el torso—, párate derecho y camina.

Draco puso el portafolio en el suelo. Sonrió al ver a Harry respirar, hizo amago de soltar a Ron para volverlo a tomar del brazo. Dio un paso, dos, como si estuviera en zancos. Soltó a Ron. Otro pasó, Draco sonrió, Harry arqueaba las piernas al caminar y extendía los brazos como si estuviera en la cuerda floja. El tacón derecho se le dobló y terminó de bruces en el suelo.

El gruñido de Harry murió cuando levantó la vista y vio los elegantes zapatos de Draco, siguió el rumbo por el traje sastre y se topó con la mirada divertida de su novio.

—No te pares.

Draco lo ayudó a sentarse. Sin decir una palabra revisó que su novio estuviera íntegro. Hermione y Ron tomaron asiento en los sofás. Hermione se ocultó detrás de la revista, algo llamado Mujer de hoy que prometía interesantes consejos para la cama. Ron se concentró en un cuadro en la pared. Harry estaba rojo, luminosa vergüenza, que competiría con las señales muggles de tránsito. Tenía los dedos entrelazados, signo irrefutable de nervios.

—¿Hay alguna razón para esto? —Inquirió Draco con voz suave. Su mano derecha tocó el pie de Harry, una parte del calcetín, otra de la zapatilla.

Harry boqueó, se puso aún más rojo y miró el suelo. La mano de Draco seguía en su pie.

—Es, es, un. Un. Yo. Verás.

Hermione tosió algo que sonaba a experimento.

—Una prueba, tú sabes, quiero explorar mi lado femenino. Dicen que es importante para los artistas ser conscientes de la... dualidad. Sí. Eso.

Draco enarcó las cejas mientras le quitaba las zapatillas para comprobar que no se hubiera luxado un tobillo. Los tacones naranjas yacieron sobre la alfombra. No le extrañaba que se cayera, las zapatillas tenían la punta rellena de toallas de papel. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el examen, Draco se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su novio. Volvió su mano sobre los bonitos pies en sus calcetines lila. Harry vio la diversión en los ojos grises. Oh por Merlín, pensó en lo que dijo y se arrepintió de cada una de sus palabras.

—No es que yo quiera ser una chica. Me gusta ser un hombre.

Draco levantó ambas manos para silenciarlo. Estaba a punto de reírse. Cuando Harry estaba nervioso cavaba una profunda tumba de palabras. Entre más hablaba, peores explicaciones daba.

—¿No sería mejor usar un vestido? No es tan complicado como esto.

Harry miró el suelo. En su vida estuvo tan avergonzado. Draco le besó la mejilla. Una mano en la barbilla lo hizo confrontar a su novio. Draco le sonrió y Harry gimió, ese día lo atormentaría durante meses si no es que años. Draco lo atrajo contra su pecho, permitió que Harry encontrara la serenidad entre sus brazos. Harry aspiró el perfume de Draco, algo que olía como un día en la montaña, bajo los rayos del sol, y el agua tibia de una laguna donde podías hundirte sin miedo. En los brazos de Draco el universo dejaba de existir.

—Lo que sea que hagas, —dijo Draco—, por las razones que tengas, sabes que te apoyo.

Harry levantó el rostro, le echó los brazos al cuello y tras un par de besos se sintió mejor consigo mismo.

—Gracias, —musitó.

Draco miró los tacones, les sacó las toallas de papel.

—Quizá ayudaría que fueran de tu talla.

—Son de la mamá de Ron, —murmuró Harry de nuevo rojo—. Hermione no usa.

—Son malos para la salud, —escucharon a la pelirroja.

Draco tomó una de las zapatillas, llamas plateadas la rodearon. Unos segundos después tenía entre sus manos una zapatilla delicada, del tamaño justo, en color piel. En la parte posterior tenía un elegante y femenino moño, cuyas puntas descendían por el alto tacón.

Harry se sintió divido entre el horror de ponerse unos zapatos como de princesa, y derretirse ante el cariñoso gesto de Draco. No necesitó decir nada, su bochorno fue declaración suficiente.

Draco puso a Harry en pie, lo hizo sentarse en el sofá. Se arrodilló frente a su novio. Tomó el pie derecho de Harry y le quitó el calcetín. Acarició el pie desnudo, despacio, él amaba los pies de Harry. Depositó un beso en el empeine lo que hizo que Harry se estremeciera, que Hermione se sonrojara y que Ron la tomara del brazo y huyeran a la cocina. Le calzó la zapatilla.

—Las chicas los usan sin calcetines, —murmuró Draco e hizo lo mismo con el otro pie—. Ya está, —sonrió cuando terminó.

Harry vio sus pies en sus bellos y femeninos tacones. Combinaban con su ropa. Draco se levantó.

—Se me olvidaron los papeles para la reunión con los empresarios muggles.

—Los puse en tu escritorio, —hizo intento de levantarse. Draco lo detuvo.

—Yo voy.

Draco regresó a la estancia, besó a Harry que seguía rojo, y parecía abochornado.

—Hoy solo mensajes al celular, princesa.

Antes de que Harry pegara un indignado grito, Draco le sonrió.

—Sabes que estaré encantado de ayudarte con este experimento tuyo ¿no?

Harry asintió. ¿Por qué tenía que hablar tanto cuando estaba nervioso?

—Sin embargo, creo que mi madre podría orientarte con esto de las zapatillas mejor que yo. Llámala.

**Janendra&Janendra&Janendra**

—¡Draco me considera una nena! —Se quejó Harry al salir de la chimenea con Remus sosteniéndolo.

Narcisa levantó la mirada del documento que revisaba. La luz que entraba por el ventanal creaba llamas en sus cabellos dorados. Tras la guerra los Malfoy se marcharon del mundo mágico. Con los años Draco y su madre fundaron un prestigioso despacho de abogados que se encargaba tanto de asuntos mágicos como muggles.

Narcisa sonrió. Ella y Harry tuvieron una interesante conversación por celular sobre ciertos aspectos en los que necesitaba ayuda. Aún sostenido por Remus los pasos de Harry eran dudosos. Narcisa se cubrió la boca. Aunque Draco se los advirtió y el mismo Harry se los confirmó cuando llamó, era muy diferente saber que ver.

—Harry ¿por qué usas zapatillas? —La confusión en el tono de Narcisa hizo reír a Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Rio a medias entre enfadarse y echarse a llorar—. ¡Porque estoy enamorado! Por eso y porque no puedo mantener la boca cerrada cuando estoy nervioso, en especial cuando Draco está involucrado. Las cosas escapan sin control alguno, y casi me temo que empezaré a confesar mis culpas. Remus a los cinco años me robaba las galletas del tarro, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?

—Respira, Harry, —Narcisa tenía una bandeja con té y galletas lista para la conversación.

Remus le palmeó la espalda a Harry, lo afianzó con. Harry se movía un poco mejor con los tacones, aunque los pies se le doblaban como si fueran de mantequilla.

—¿Cómo hacen las mujeres para caminar con esto? —Inquirió fastidiado—. Son incómodos y duelen.

—¿Por qué no te los quitas Harry?

Remus lo llevó hasta el sofá. Harry creó un fuerte con los mullidos cojines y se hundió en ellos. Una solitaria mano surgió para tomar la taza de té y el platito con galletas de jengibre y chocolate.

—No puedo —musitó—, debí empezar con esto hace un mes y ahora faltan pocos días para el cumpleaños de Draco y creí que sería fácil. ¡Nno lo es! ¡Y estos no son tan altos como los otros!

—Lindos tacones, —elogió Narcisa.

Harry salió de su fortaleza, sonrisa luminosa.

—Gracias, me los hizo Draco. —Estiró el pie derecho, las puntas largas y sedosas del moño se separaron del zapato—. No estoy explorando mi lado femenino, ni quiero convertirme en una chica y si Draco vuelve a llamarme princesa le clavaré el tacón entre las cejas —bufó.

Narcisa extendió la mano frente a su boca, pequeñas llamas iridiscentes bailaron en su palma y ella les sopló. Se deshicieron como un viento luminoso y desaparecieron en los pies de Harry.

—¿Mejor?

Harry sonrió.

—Ya no me duelen, eso fue genial.

—Te enseñaré el hechizo más tarde.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con esas clases secretas? —Preguntó Remus.

Oh, ese misterioso regalo de cumpleaños, Narcisa respiró profundo. Como madre de Draco sabía cuán celoso ponían a su hijo las "clases" de Harry. La magia elemental de Draco venía de su sangre, los Black surgieron de hogueras antiguas, formadas en los humedales de los bosques. Quisieran, o no, la pasión, el fuego en sus venas, el agua de la que surgieron movía sus vidas. En la sangre Black la pasión y las emociones eran inseparables y, por lo mismo, los celos eran una tendencia familiar.

Hacía muchos años ella se casó enamorada; aunque sabía que su matrimonio sería difícil. Si bien todos los humanos provenían de la misma raíz, los magos eran diferentes de los muggles y los magos era distintos de los magos elementales. En los magos el instinto era más visceral, los magos elementales eran en sí mismos el elemento que controlaban. Solo otro mago de fuego era capaz de comprender el profundo amor, y los intensos celosos, la posesividad y el hecho de que matarían antes de permitir un daño a su pareja. Un mago no era capaz de entenderlo y por eso las viejas familias como los Black elegían a las parejas de sus retoños entre familias iguales a ellos. Magos elementales debían unirse con magos elementales, por su bien y el de la sociedad en la que vivían. Cuando los elementales se hicieron cada vez menos, las viejas costumbres se perdieron. Así se explicaba que un elemental como Harry no fuera reconocido por sus padres. Por lo que Narcisa sabía a través de Remus, ni James ni Lily eran elementales. Quizá el elemento estaba en la sangre de James, esperaba una oportunidad, un mago poderoso capaz de que soportar la carga.

Un mago elemental como Harry no podría emparejarse con un mago, no funcionaría. Ella misma lo experimento cuando se casó con Lucius. Él era incapaz de entender su ira o su amor, ella se asfixiaba en la incomprensión y eso los consumió a ambos. En algún punto de su historia Lucius prefirió a un señor oscuro sobre ella y su hijo. En un pasado que aún le dolía Draco tuvo que soportar la locura de Lucius, sus exigencias y tontas aspiraciones. Ella permitió que su fuego poco a poco se extinguiera ante el desamor o se encendiera en llamas apocalípticas en la lucha por el corazón de Lucius.

Al final ganó el señor oscuro y Narcisa tuvo que lamerse las heridas de la derrota. Cuando ella decidió arder en llamas para sí misma y para su hijo, alejó a Draco de su padre y se unió al lado de la luz. Fue así como Draco, bajo el ala de Severus, se convirtió en un espía por decisión propia. Lucius murió en la guerra, aunque hacía mucho que era un fantasma en el corazón de su familia. Su matrimonio con Remus era diferente, al ser un hombre lobo vivía con los instintos a flor de piel. Remus era un macho alfa, entendía el control y la necesidad de proteger. Juntos comprendían, a su manera, lo que ambos precisaban: su pareja, su manada, su territorio.

—Así que no puedes decirnos nada, —Narcisa sirvió otra taza de té—. ¿Azúcar, mi vida?

Remus asintió. Quitó la tapa a la azucarera y Narcisa puso dos terrones en su taza. Harry hundió el lado derecho de su fuerte. Ver a Remus y Narcisa era como presenciar una danza antigua y hermosa. Tenían un año de casados, a veces Remus decía que le debía a Harry su felicidad. Tras la guerra Harry dejó la sociedad mágica y Remus fue con él. Juntos se establecieron como muggles. Remus acompañó a Harry en sus viajes mientras administraba la fortuna Potter y trataba de sanar el corazón herido de su cachorro. El algún punto Remus pidió los servicios legales del despacho Malfoy-Zabini. Entre reuniones, disputas, acuerdos y enormes cantidades de papeleo, Remus y Narcisa se enamoraron.

Harry observó el cuidadoso arreglo de las galletas en el plato de Remus, sonrió embobado. Se preguntó si algún día él y Draco se casarían. Una brillante llamita se extendió por sus piernas y pronto estaba envuelto en un agradable fuego. Ahora su relación era nueva y no comenzó de la mejor manera. De hecho inició con él avergonzado hasta la punta del cabello, furioso y clamando al cielo porque Malfoy se aprovechó de su ebriedad... en la boda de su madre. Harry se estremeció, prefería no recordar esos bochornos.

—¿Más galletas, Harry? Las hizo Remus.

—Son buenas para los amores intensos, cachorro.

—Doble ración, por favor. Puedo decir que le encantará a Draco, —sonrió—, y que necesito tu ayuda Narcisa.

Harry estiró las piernas, solo el tacón de las zapatillas estaba apoyado en el suelo. Las zapatillas ardían con llamas plateadas. Harry pensaba que eran bonitas y al traerlas puestas sentía un poco menos la ausencia de Draco.

—Es muy complicado caminar con esto. Tendré que usarlas todo el tiempo, —se giró para ver a Narcisa—. ¿Cómo se combinan las zapatillas y la ropa? Draco se volverá loco si me ve con el mismo par todos los días.

Remus lo intentó, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas, hasta que escuchó la risa de Narcisa.

—¡No se rían! —Se quejó Harry—. ¡Esto es serio!

**Janendra&Janendra&Janendra**

Draco apartó la mirada de los documentos que revisaba. Los términos legales, los entresijos en los contratos eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se frotó los párpados cerrados. Cuando abandonaron el mundo mágico tuvo que adaptarse al muggle. Quienes conocían las guerras sabían que tener los caminos abiertos era una prioridad. Su madre estaba decidida a que tuvieran un lugar al que escapar, un medio de vida si ellos terminaban en el bando de los enemigos. A diferencia de su padre, que se veía a sí mismo como invencible, Narcisa tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

Draco bajó la mirada, a su lado, entre cojines y bien cubierto por una manta, Harry leía un libro.

—¿Quieres un café? —Ofreció Harry.

—Sí, lo agradecería. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron los suyos.

—¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? Duerme un rato, yo te despierto. Te traeré un café y me quedaré contigo hasta que termines.

Draco dudó, sentía los hombros tensos y los ojos pesados. Miró su reloj.

—Puedo dormir una hora.

—Perfecto.

Harry se puso en pie tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus botas con tacón. Draco sonrió. Cuando trabajaba en el apartamento escuchaba los pasitos de Harry arriba y abajo de la casa. Su madre le enseñó a caminar con pasos cortos, elegantes y femeninos. Harry practicaba buena parte del día, le gustaba esa pasión de Harry para aprender cosas nuevas, incluso si eran extrañas. En esos días si estaban en casa, o si viajaban por la red flu, Harry usaba zapatillas o botas con tacones. Los zapatos de niño se reservaban para salir a la calle, en medio de la nieve.

Draco le rodeó la cadera con sus brazos, apoyó la cabeza contra el torso de Harry.

—Estoy cansado.

—Trabajas mucho.

—Entre los nuevos reglamentos del Ministerio y las modificaciones muggles a ciertas leyes van a conseguir que envejezca diez años.

Sintió a Harry tensarse en sus brazos. Cuando se rencontró con Harry descubrió que vivía como un muggle. Le costó meses convencerlo de volver a usar la red flu y sabía que si estaba solo prefería caminar o tomar el transporte público. No tenía problemas para visitar a Sirius y Severus, su casa aunque era mágica estaba en una zona muggle. Con Narcisa y Remus era otra historia, ellos vivían en un condado mágico, cerca de Londres. A Harry no le gustaba visitarlos, prefería que ellos fueran a su casa.

—¿Es malo? —Escuchó la voz baja y preocupada.

—No cariño, en realidad son cosas buenas. Han cambiado, Harry, desde la guerra se modificaron muchas leyes para bien.

Harry le acarició el cabello. Al usar zapatos con tacón era más alto y eso le agradaba. Hacía más de una década que estaba lejos de la comunidad mágica y no sentía deseos de volver.

—Es bueno saberlo —Harry lo ayudó a ponerse en pie—. Vamos, necesitas dormir.

Draco se despertó sin hacer ruido, ni mover un músculo. Un hábito aprendido en la guerra. Se quedó quieto, como si aún durmiera, y escuchó. Se preguntó dónde estaba. A los diecisiete años esa era su rutina habitual. Voldemort era paranoico y no solía quedarse mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. Respiró profundo, luchó contra la sensación del sueño, la angustia de ser un adolescente atrapado en medio de la guerra y la seguridad de que era un adulto y estaba lejos, a un mundo de distancia de aquella vida. A veces Voldemort los dejaba dormir unas horas, los despertaban los gritos, las órdenes. Movimiento constante, durante la madrugada, en medio de las comidas. No había tiempo para descansar, para respirar.

El sonido de un auto ocasional irrumpía el silencio de la noche. A su lado escuchaba otra respiración Estaba vestido aunque no tenía los zapatos puestos. Eso lo tranquilizó. En medio de los mortífagos estabas listo para huir o eras carne de los buitres. Durante el último año de la guerra trajo los zapatos puestos día y noche.

—Estás conmigo, —escuchó la voz de Harry.

Tomó una profunda respiración y abrió los ojos. Tenía la cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry. Sintió que Harry lo arropaba con una cálida manta y le acariciaba el cabello. Se permitió yacer allí, sin decir ni pensar nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Aún faltan quince minutos para una hora.

Draco se sentó en la cama. Se pasó las manos por el cabello. La sensación de estar en medio de la guerra aún persistía en su pecho. Sabía que era inútil intentar trabajar así y no quería pensar en dormir. Llamaría a Blaise, durante los últimos catorce años aprendió a no subestimar el fantasma de la guerra. Volvió a recostarse en las piernas de Harry, mantuvo los ojos abiertos.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación de Harry era clara como el agua.

—No lo sé, —respondió luego de un rato—. A veces siento que aún tengo diecisiete años y seguimos en guerra. Es...

—Una ansiedad que no se marcha, da igual lo que hagas.

Draco se incorporó, miró en los ojos de Harry la misma humedad que sentía en los suyos. Atrajo a Harry entre sus brazos. Era un alivio estar juntos, no tenía que explicarle como se sentía, entre ellos la guerra era una historia compartida.

—Tengo hambre, Harry —dijo un rato después—. Hay una cafetería a un par de calles que abre la noche entera. Te invito a cenar.

Abrigos, guantes y gorros después bajaban las escaleras con rumbo a la calle. Draco abrió la puerta, los copos de nieve surcaban la noche, caían unos detrás de otros y como tibios amantes yacían juntos.

—No me cambié las botas, —suspiró Harry—. Dame diez minutos.

Draco lo detuvo, su sonrisa era brillante.

—No te preocupes por eso, deja que tu novio se encargue, —le tendió la mano.

Harry miró la mano de Draco, los guantes suaves, cálidos que él mismo le obsequió. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—No puedo caminar con tacones en la nieve, me resbalo, Draco. ¿Qué harás? ¿Cargarme..? ¿Cuántas calles son?

—No tengas miedo, conmigo estás seguro. Confía en mí.

Draco lo levantó por el torso, los brazos de Harry le rodearon el cuello. Harry dobló las piernas. Los tacones de sus botas estaban lejos del suelo y la nieve. Las risas de Harry, algunas protestas, y la voz serena de Draco los acompañaron hasta la banqueta. Draco derritió la nieve con sus llamas plateadas y las mantuvo activas hasta que el suelo se secó. Con cuidado Draco depósito a Harry en la banqueta. Se agachó un poco para que Harry pudiera acomodarse en su espalda.

—Rodea mi cuello con tus brazos, da un salto y te sujetaré las piernas.

Harry lo hizo, se rio cuando Draco lo levantó en vilo.

—No me pongas la mano en los ojos —rio Draco— y no me ahorques.

—¡No prometo nada! —Rio Harry—. ¡Agárrame fuerte! ¡No tan rápido! ¡Nos vamos a caer!

—¡Harry despertarás a todo el barrio!

Ya eran cerca de las tres cuando terminaron la cena. La cafetería era cálida y a esa hora no había muchos comensales. Harry cortó sus lamingtons en trozos simétricos y los sumergía en la salsa de frambuesa antes de llevárselos a la boca. Draco lo observaba con el rostro apoyado en la palma derecha. Harry comía un trozo del pastel y le daba otro a él.

—¿Trabajarás mañana? Has estado durmiendo poco, te ves cansado.

—Por el momento no puedo ausentarme. Cuando hay cambios de leyes los clientes se ponen nerviosos, quieren saber qué sucederá con sus inversiones, con sus propiedades Creo que esta semana tengo juntas con cada heredero sangre pura que contrató nuestros servicios.

—¿Incluido Potter? —Harry le ofreció un pedazo de pastel.

Draco abrió la boca, estaba delicioso. Bebió un trago de café.

—Mañana tengo cita con Remus, nos lleva cuando menos tres o cuatro horas ponernos al día con tus asuntos financieros.

—Cuando Remus me propuso contratar tus servicios le dije que estaba loco. Cuando vi la primera factura lo confirmé.

Draco sonrió. Las cuentas Potter llevaban cinco años bajo su dominio. En ese tiempo ni una sola vez vio a Harry. Era Remus quien lo gestionaba todo. Aunque las ideas eran de Harry, Draco no conocía a nadie más que viera el mundo como un lugar que podía ser salvado. La herencia Potter se invirtió en empresas muggles y mágicas. Las ganancias y los intereses que rendían pagaban becas, patrocinaban niños huérfanos y subsidiaban a los artistas jóvenes en ambas sociedades. Harry no necesitaba el dinero de sus padres, era un artista visual reconocido, con una buena reputación a sus espaldas. Harry Potter no sabía hacer nada en pequeño, aunque entre muggles lo hacía bajo el nombre de James Peverell.

—Servicios de calidad conllevan facturas elevadas, —sonrió Draco.

—Dados los resultados, es dinero bien invertido.

Harry se inclinó al lado de Draco, compartieron un beso con sabor a chocolate y frambuesa. Los ojos de Draco sonreían cuando lo miró de nuevo.

—Cuando te vi aparecer en la boda de mi madre no lo podía creer. A veces pensaba que esos rumores de que moriste tras la batalla eran ciertos.

Harry apartó algunos cabellos de la frente de Draco. El repiqueteó del celular los interrumpió.

—Es Blaise.

Draco se levantó. Harry lo vio caminar cerca de la puerta. Le gustaban los gestos de Draco. Las cejas fruncidas, señal de que Blaise hablaba de trabajo, un poco de culpa en la sonrisa, sin duda le decía que salieron a cenar cuando debía trabajar. Una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, me pones en un aprieto. Un asentimiento, eso es mejor idea. Draco volvió a la mesa, aún hablaba por teléfono.

—No, hacía el otro lado. Sí, tres cuadras. Es el único abierto a estas horas.

Draco terminó la llamada. Volvió al lado de Harry y recostó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Blaise me trae unos papeles que tengo que revisar con Remus mañana. Trabajo de último momento. Pensó que estábamos en la casa. Llega en cinco minutos. Podemos aprovechar para que nos lleve de regreso.

—Entonces pediré otro pastel, me preocupaba que no pudieras cargarme de regresó si comía demasiado.

Draco se rio. Platicaban de tonterías y comían pastel cuando Blaise estacionó el carro frente a la cafetería. Una rubia despampanante era su pareja.

—Melanie, la novia. Van bien, espero que está vez dure, —le murmuró a Harry—. Ey Blaise, debería ser inmoral que me trajeras trabajo a esta hora.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó sin el menor rastro de culpa—. Harry, el novio de Draco. Melanie mi novia, —hizo las presentaciones—. Denos un momento.

Harry le sonrió a Melanie, observó de reojo a Draco y Blaise que hablaban cerca de la entrada. Blaise le daba la espalda. La sonrisa que Draco puso fue deslumbrante. Harry se preguntó qué cosa le decía Blaise para hacerlo poner esa cara.

—Tal como dijo Blaise, la idea le encantó —dijo Melanie—. ¿Te molesta si fumo?

Harry negó. En realidad le molestaba, odiaba el olor del cigarro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Blaise encontró una reproducción a tamaño natural de Loki, de la última película. Blaise le consigue fotos, posters y boberías así.

Melanie encendió el cigarro y le dio una profunda calada.

—La reproducción está en una subasta en internet, en Taiwán y ya superó el presupuesto de Draco, así que vinimos por este asunto de los papales y a ver si está dispuesto a pagar más. Al parecer es su auto regalo de cumpleaños. No le digas que te dije.

—No diré una sola palabra —masculló Harry. A su lado la barra del restaurante estalló en llamas.

**Janendra&Janendra&Janendra**

Draco miró a su secretaría, Caliope, que parecía a punto de un sincope. Era uno de los peores días de la última semana. Draco rogaba por un descanso y sabía que era inútil desearlo.

—James Peverell está en tu oficina, en representación de Remus Lupin. Es el James Peverell de verdad. Me vuelvo loca con cualquier cosa que hace. Por Dios ¡quiero pedirle un autógrafo!

—Menos mal que eres profesional, —sonrió Draco.

Para él Harry era el mismo chico de la escuela, un héroe que se sorprendía de ser llamado como tal. Ahora era un artista que vivía indiferente a su propia fama. A veces, cuando salían a la calle, alguien lo reconocía. Harry hablaba con quienes reunían el valor necesario para abordarlo. Sí, el mismo chico sencillo que escuchaba con deleite los halagos por sus obras.

—Dile lo mucho que te gusta su trabajo. Eso le agrada. No quiero interrupciones, ya sabes que la cuenta Potter es uno de nuestros activos principales.

Caliope asintió. Conocía bien su trabajo. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí. Harry miraba la ciudad, desde la oficina de Draco la vista era espléndida.

—Hola cariño, ¿a qué debo el placer?

Harry sonrió. Hoy estaba vestido de pies a cabeza como un chico. Su atuendo era elegante e informal, con un toque descuidado como el mismo era. Harry le echó los brazos al cuello y Draco le rodeó la cadera con sus brazos.

—Voy a salir de la ciudad. Hay un evento de arte callejero en Escocia y me invitaron a participar, es algo improvisado, de amigos. Volveré para tu cumpleaños.

Draco se puso serio. En su peor semana de trabajo. El fuego se encendió en sus manos. No le gustaba tener a Harry lejos.

—¿Me llamarás cada día?

El fuego de Harry respondió al de Draco. Sus llamas intentaban tranquilizarlos a ambos.

—Varias veces al día, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

—Si tengo oportunidad, te alcanzaré.

Lejos de él Harry no usaría la red flu. Viajaría como un muggle y se hospedería como uno.

—¿Dónde te quedarás?

Harry sonrió. En un edificio abandonado con los otros artistas no sonaba bien, aunque llevara su tienda de campaña y su mullido sleeping bag.

—Hice reservaciones en un buen hotel. No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Déjame el teléfono.

Harry asintió. Se paró de puntitas para darle un beso.

—Por el momento pensé que podríamos darle un buen uso a esas tres o cuatro horas que tenías destinadas para la cuenta Potter.

Harry sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete reducido y lo volvió a su tamaño natural. Una almohada y la manta preferida de Harry.

—Por eso te amo.

Draco fue al sofá, movió algo en el medio y tras un tirón el sofá se convirtió en cama.

Dos horas después Draco dormía, la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de Harry. Los ojos verdes lo contemplaban, una ira helada brillaba en ellos, una posesividad que asustaría a cualquier persona. Harry volvió el rostro cuando la puerta se abrió. Al llegar le pidió a la amable secretaría que trajera a Blaise a esa hora. Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedir silencio, con la otra mano le indicó que tomara asiento. Blaise se estremeció al verlo. Oh, por Merlín. ¿Por qué diablos quería Harry Potter hablar con él?

Blaise no se apartó de la puerta. Algo se sentía extraño en esa oficina. Miró la alfombra, no recordaba que cubriera todo el piso de la oficina. Abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta, la habitación estaba en llamas.

—Hola Harry. Sabes creo que Narcisa me habla. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Blaise no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Las llamas se levantaron del suelo, lo envolvieron y lo arrojaron a una silla donde lo mantuvieron sentado. Blaise sintió que el sudor le corría por la frente, la magia pulsaba a su alrededor como una boa que deseaba devorarlo.

—¡Draco! ¡Tú novio!

Las llamas crearon una mordaza sobre su boca. Harry trazó un hechizo de silencio sobre Draco. Blaise palpó su varita en el pantalón y un segundo después sentía las cenizas entre sus dedos.

—Así que eres un buen amigo de Draco, Blaise.

Blaise sintió que se deshacía de miedo. La voz de Harry sonaba como salida del mismo infierno, o quizá eran las llamas a su alrededor que ardían con un control impecable. Blaise pensó en el pastel de chocolate que tenía escondido en el escritorio y todavía no probaba. Música de entierro sonó en su cabeza.

—Me preguntaba quién le conseguía todas esas cosas de Loki a MI novio, —Harry hizo énfasis en el adjetivo posesivo—. Draco es un hombre tan ocupado, me costaba creer que tuviera tiempo para buscar fotografías y posters como si fuera un colegial.

Blaise maldijo su suerte. Le advirtió a Draco que Harry debía ser tan celoso como él, y he aquí que tenía razón. Sacudió las piernas en un vano intento por alejar las llamas de su traje. A diferencia de Harry y Draco a él no le atraía a idea de convertirse en antorcha humana. La mordaza de llamas desapareció de su boca. Harry quería una explicación. ¡Diablos!

—Eh Harry creo que está conversación funcionaría mejor si la tuviéramos los tres. ¿Por qué no despiertas a Draco? En todo caso no era yo quien los buscaba. Melanie tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Blaise se maldijo a sí mismo. No debió inculpar a su novia. Después de la guerra se dijeron muchas cosas de las llamas de Harry, cosas como que eran capaces de viajar a distancia, que fue así como murieron muchos mortífagos que no estuvieron en la batalla final.

—Ah, la chica rubia. Ella es interesante... hay algo entre ustedes que no parece funcionar. Tú y Draco eran grandes amigos desde la escuela y no cualquiera sigue a su amigo a otro país. Nueva Zelanda está muy lejos de Inglaterra.

Oh, por Merlín, Blaise quería echarse a llorar. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Ahora él era el motivo de los celos de Harry!

—No hay nada entre Draco y yo. Puedo hacer un juramento inquebrantable de que no sucedió y nunca pasará.

—Palabras, —murmuró Harry y las llamas a su alrededor se volvieron más calientes.

—Tengo novia, Ha.

La voz se ahogó en su garganta. La magia de Harry era oscura y venenosa. Blaise esperó, sabía que cuando un mago elemental se ponía celoso era mejor no provocarlo. Mencionó a su novia varias veces con la esperanza de que sus palabras atravesaran la bruma de celos. Aguardó hasta que sintió la magia menguar. Harry miraba a Draco y eso parecía sosegarlo.

—Cuéntame sobre el auto regalo de Draco. Melanie dijo que era una rareza.

—Si te molesta, le diré que se perdió la subasta. Te juró por la fidelidad de mi madre que no volveré a comprarle nada a Draco.

—¡Tu madre se ha casado siete veces! —Gritó Harry.

Hizo una almohada con llamas para apoyar la cabeza de Draco y se puso en pie. Estaba furioso. El fuego anegó la oficina, chamuscó los detectores de humo y silenció las alarmas. Blaise se encontró libre de sus ataduras, se escabulló detrás de la silla.

—¡A cada uno le fue fiel! Harry —levantó la voz—, sabes los celos son algo normal en los magos elementales. Draco.

—¡Yo no tengo celos! —Rugió Harry.

Blaise se metió bajo el escritorio. Oró por orden alfabético a cada dios que recordaba. Juró que si sobrevivía a Harry Potter, el mago más celoso de los últimos cien años, se casaría, se establecería como un hombre decente y hasta tendría hijos, tres y les pondría nombres como Adam, Peter y Nancy.

—Ele, ele, ¿Leus? No, no. Eme de, de Mefistófeles. Mefistófeles bendito, si me sacas de está juró ser un buen hombre. Ene, ene.

Harry levantó el escritorio y Blaise gritó, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Oh por los dioses, deja de ser tan exagerado! No es como si fuera a matarte.

—Pues como mínimo de un paro cardíaco, ¡te juro que estoy cerca!

Harry sonrió y Blaise sintió que se le freían las pelotas. Harry le señaló la silla.

—Siéntate, te traje aquí para charlar. Quiero hacer feliz a Draco.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. Estaba punto de mearse del miedo, Harry en perfecto control le despertaba un terror visceral.

—Vas a ganar esa maldita subasta, ofrece lo que sea necesario y has que lo envíen para el cumpleaños de Draco, ese día todo debe ser perfecto. Y no me importa si tienes que traerlo a lomos de un dragón. Quiero la reproducción el jueves, en mi casa, a primera hora. ¿Estamos?

Blaise asintió. Diría que si aunque le ordenara ponerse una segunda cabeza.

—Puedes marcharte.

Blaise corrió a la puerta. ¡No tenían que decírselo dos veces! Puso la mano en la perrilla y la giró. ¡Estaba cerrada!

—Blaise, tu amigo Loki ha tenido muy mala suerte en los últimos días —dijo Harry con voz serena.

Blaise lo miró. Harry estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama-sofá. La cabeza de Draco sobre sus piernas. Una mano acariciaba los cabellos rubios.

El asombro se pintó en el rostro de Blaise cuando vio que los ojos de Harry eran de color carmesí. No, las llamas rojas ardían en el interior de sus ojos, por dentro Harry era una pira de celos. A su alrededor reinaba el silencio, un frío aterrador. Aquel era el mago que derrotó a Voldemort, mató a cientos de mortífagos y consumió Hogwarts hasta los cimientos en la ardiente hoguera de su poder. Blaise pensó en toda esa energía reunida en una maldición y le envió sus condolencias al muggle.

—Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo, esa reproducción será lo último que le compres a Draco. Y como le digas una palabra de esto.

Blaise salió pitando de la oficina de Draco, llevaba el trasero en llamas.


End file.
